tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis
Mavis *'Number': FQC 1 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Builder': Drewry Car Co. *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1962 Mavis is a female diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry prior to the sixth season, and later at Centre Island Quarry. Bio Mavis was particularly fond of putting the trucks at Anopha Quarry in different places, despite Toby's protests. Toby finally lost patience and left Mavis to her own devices. Mavis, urged by Daisy (Diesel in the television series), started to ignore Toby's advice and ended up looking silly when she stuck outside Ffarquhar. Mavis was then forbidden to leave the quarry, but when a thaw increased production at Anopha Quarry, Mavis persuaded the manager to let her go up to the first crossing in order to shunt trucks quicker, and formulated a plan to pass the level crossing with help from the trucks. However, the plan backfired when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, and he ended up being suspended by flimsy rails over a rushing stream and Mavis had to help. Mavis confessed, but the Fat Controller and the Manager were pleased by Mavis' courage and honesty and allowed her occasional trips to Ffarquhar. In 1987, Mavis was involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby had to do her work while she was absent. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is a reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and shows respect for the steam engines. Basis Mavis is based on a BR Class 04 0-6-0, fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so she can run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written on both sides in white. Appearances Mavis' appearances in the Railway Series are listed in chronological order: * "Tramway Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" (mentioned) * "Toby, Trucks and Trouble" * "Thomas Comes Home" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" (non-speaking role) In the television series, Mavis has appeared in every season since the third. She appeared in Calling All Engines, and The Great Discovery without lines. She also appeared in Hero of the Rails, with lines. Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) (Hero of the Rails - Present) * Jules de Jongh (US) (Hero of the Rails - Present) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play Gallery File:MavisandtheLorry.jpg|Mavis in Toby, Trucks and Trouble Image:Toby'sTightrope13.PNG|Mavis at the Quarry Image:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG|Mavis talking to the trucks Image:Toby'sTightrope10.PNG|Mavis rescuing Toby File:Toby'sTightrope87.png|Mavis rescuing Toby File:Toby'sTightrope67.png|Mavis in the sidings File:Toby'sTightrope66.png|Mavis at the Quarry File:Toby'sTightrope60.png|Mavis in a shed File:Toby'sTightrope58.png|Mavis shunting trucks Image:Toby'sTightrope11.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt and Mavis Image:Toby'sTightrope12.PNG|Toby and Mavis at Tidmouth Hault File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg|Mavis in Season 6 File:BufferBother10.jpg|Mavis in Buffer Bother File:BufferBother9.jpg|Mavis wheeshed by Ben File:Bill,BenandFergus13.jpg|Mavis in Season 7 File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg|Mavis in Season 9 File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.jpg|Mavis in Season 10 Image:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Mavis in The Great Discovery File:Don'tGoBack13.jpg|Mavis with a CGI face Image:MavisinfullCGI.png|Mavis in Hero of the Rails Image:TheEarlyBird23.png|Thomas and Mavis in The Early Bird File:Percy'sParcel11.png|Mavis with Rocky File:Percy'sParcel6.png|Percy and Mavis at Tidmouth Sheds Image:Percy'sParcel17.png|Dusty Mavis Image:Mavisnameplate.png|Mavis with her nameplate File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg|Mavis with nameplate File:Mavis,OliverandBulgy.jpg|Mavis with Oliver and Bulgy Image:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Wooden Railway Mavis File:TOMYMavis.jpg|TOMY Mavis Image:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' Take-Along model prototype Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model Image:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|My First Mavis File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.jpg File:Neville,Mavis,andFarmerMcColl.jpg|Mavis with Neville in a magazine File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png|Mavis on a magazine cover with the other Diesels MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Mavis in an annual Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway